


Long Days and Cuddle Piles

by KinWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pack Dynamics, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Summary: After a long day sometimes all you need is some good ol pack affection.





	Long Days and Cuddle Piles

A heavy sigh leaves you as you collapse face first into the pack nest. Saying that today had sucked would’ve been the understatement of the century. Nearby someone else shuffles over and flops down next to you before cuddling up against your side. “Bad day?” You can now identify the person as Geoff. His voice is a little gruff, like he’d been awake for hours. Which, hopefully, wasn’t true but he’d only just gotten back into town from australia today. 

Wordlessly, you nod and wiggle around to face him. True to how he sounds, he looks exhausted. Heavy bags have taken up residence under his eyes. Brow creased slightly in concern as he studys you.

Tattooed hands slide over your waist gently and a shiver breaks down your spine. “Hmm, that’s no good. I guess I’ll just have to cuddle you until its better.”

You giggle softly and smile at him, eyes crinkling in happiness. “Oh no, how awful. I guess we better subject the rest of the pack to the same fate.”

A chuckle falls from his ever chapped lips in the same instant that running footsteps can be heard on the stairs. “I heard cuddles!” Jeremy’s voice shouts and then he’s diving into the nest and shoving himself between your and Geoff’s legs. 

You laugh at his antics and Geoff’s half hearted bitching. Eventually the three of you settle with Geoff’s arms wrapped around you and Jeremy and Jeremy lying face first with an arm wrapped around you and Geoff each. 

Slowly, the rest of the pack trickles in and cuddles into the growing pile. Gavin’s first, curling up in a ball against Geoff’s back. His face buried in a tattooed shoulder. Shortly after that is Michael, towel in hand as he drys his hair from his shower. “Oh fuck cuddle pile, I’m down.” And crawls into the nest to mold his chest along your back, strong arm wrapping around your waist and tangling his fingers in Jeremy’s brightly coloured hair. 

About an hour after that Ryan gets home and, taking one look at the cuddle pile in the nest, decides whatever else he needed to do can wait and drops in behind Michael. Pressing gentle kisses to everyone's head. Jack follows him in and chuckles, tidying up the stuff that people had dropped upon getting home with a fond sigh of annoyance.

Geoff blinks blearily at him and hums, holding out a hand; “Leave it for now Jack, cuddle time. We’ll clean up later, promise.”

The bearded man in question studies us for a long breath before sighing and leaving the mess for later. He settles into the nest, spooned up behind Gavin; who lets out a soft breath and relaxes that much more.

Geoff sighs contently once everyone’s settled into the nest and Ryan chuckles. “And you said you wouldn’t miss us on your trip.”  
The tattooed man grunts “I’ve been wrong before.”

You giggle quietly where you’ve shoved your face against his throat. “Aw, knew you loved us Geoff.”

A low hum leaves him, “Of course I do. Love every one of you assholes.”

A smile breaks across your face and you settle in deeper into the nest. The darkness of sleep slowly pulls you under. The last thing you hear before dropping off into a peaceful sleep is the pack’s declarations of affection. 


End file.
